


Headaches

by speakerofthestars



Category: KaiMei, Kaito - Fandom, Meiko - Fandom, Vocaloid, kaito/meiko - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerofthestars/pseuds/speakerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short KaiMei drabble cause. I [MIGHT] write the additional smut route as a separate doc. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

Kaito shuffled in bed, messing up the arrangement of the pillows and blankets, blue hair splayed all over the place as the male vocaloid tried to get into a comfortable position. Another 30 minutes of doing the same thing, he finally pushed himself up, sitting on the bed and scratching his head in annoyance. He glanced at the seemingly obnoxius red light that displayed the digit of the clock. Dear god, it's 4 am and he couldn't sleep!

 The blue eyed male huffed a bit, crossing his arms like a child. He could probably attribute the bad sleeping session to the fact he had malfunctioned while he slept and Meiko had woken him from his screaming. The traces of said malfunction actually hurt. Meiko had said it was a nightmare but it didn't explain the remaining throb in his head. The older vocaloid had offered to sleep with him but Kaito acted like he was all old and mature and refused....and look at where that landed him. A headache and the inability to fall asleep. It wasn't helping that Meiko had forced him to go to Crypton in...5 hours? At the rate his mind is going, he wondered if he could even get a small ounce of sleep before that.

 Kaito side glanced- his room was just beside Meiko's...maybe he should..No, He's stronger than that! The blue haired male stood up in frustration and left his room and headed for the kitchen. He was tempted to eat ice cream but he found out cold things and headaches don't mix well.  


And he was in a horrible mood...  


but horrible moods and ice cream was good...  


No, it's too late for ice cream- the vocaloid sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palm and just took some cold milk instead- going through the effort to mix the powder, sugar- lots of it, and water. Believe it or not, he actually managed to down all that in 3 drafts.  


God, he didn't feel any better at all! It used to work but it didn't right now.  


He paced the kitchen, placing the glass in the sink while he was at it. A small zip of pain made him hiss and craddle his head in his hand and lean against the counter. Before he knew it, another damned hour had passed with a few zips of pain in his head to keep him company. That's it, he's not resisting going back to Crypton tomorrow if it means that the headaches will stop.  


After what seemed like the hundreth time of zapping pain, Kaito quietly 'trudged' down the hall to his room- but stopped at his door and decided to peek at Meiko first.

Just a peek- it won't hurt....right?  


Ah, there she was- fast asleep in a soft red shirt and black shorts.  
Her bed seemed kinda comf- Oi, KAITO what are you thinking! You aren't a kid!....  


but then he needed a hug right now....  


Well it wasn't a crime, wasn't it...?  


She offerred it earlier anyways, right?  


The offer should stand.Yeah.  


The blue vocaloid crept into the room, silently closing the door behind him and slipped in the sheets beside Meiko. But the older vocaloid was actually a light sleeper (when not drunk) and immediately glanced at Kaito when she felt the weight of the bed shift.

"So you came." Seemingly accusing eyes looked up at her from under the covers.  


"The headaches were getting frequent." Excuses. The knowing female just shuffled closer and pulled the younger one to her chest.  


"Ne, Meiko...did you also experience stuff like this?"  


"More frequently than you did."  


  
Kaito didn't seem happy at that. He pressed a little closer- accidentally pressing against Meiko's soft.....warm..round- OI. He blushed badly but Meiko only seemed to chuckle.  


"It's OK, it's only the two of us." That actually didn't lessen the embarassment. But it actually felt nice. Meiko was really warm..and comforting...Kaito let out a small squeak when he felt slim hands brush the back of his hair, untangling the blue locks. Shyly, the younger vocaloid hugged Meiko more, an arm around her waist.  
"Try to get some sleep soon, Kaito." She muttered in his hair.  


Hopefully, with Meiko there, things will be easier.  



End file.
